Harry Potter: Padawan
by Darthzila
Summary: Escaping the Jedi Purge, Jedi Master Yoda makes refuge on the planet Earth and in the process discovers a three year old boy with an odd lightning shaped scar. Upon learning the boy is abused, Yoda kidnaps him.
1. prologue

A/N: Hello. This is my second story on fan fiction, the other one I'm working on is Harry Potter: The Dark Magician. This story is also Harry Potter, but no Yu-gi-oh, it will be a cross from Star Wars and possibly a bit of something else which will remain nameless for the time being. I am still working on the other story and have decided that working on two stories at once could be done, so I have. This story is a part one in which I'm hoping will be a large series. This is the first one, and is somewhat a prequel until Harry enters his first year. This will be short, although all the stories after should be much longer. In the star wars era, it is a few years before a New Hope should take place, and the sequel will be AU of both Harry Potter and Star Wars: Empire Strikes Back.

Disclaimer: Own not Harry Potter, or Star Wars. Belong to J.K. Rowling and George Lucas it does. Sue you will not. Fun is this only.

Summary: Escaping the Jedi Purge, Jedi Master Yoda makes refuge on the planet Earth and in the process discovers a three year old boy with an odd lightning shaped scar. Upon learning the boy is abused, Yoda kidnaps him.

Harry Potter: Padawan

Prologue: Goodbyes

"Bad this is. Fallen the Jedi have. Betrayed us, the chosen one has." A small, very small green alien said to his partner. His partner was a rather young man in comparison, beginning to grow a beard and having a haunted look in his eyes made him seem much older.

"I never thought Anakin would betray us all like that. He was meant to destroy the Sith, not join them! If only I had disciplined him more, or taught him better, maybe none of this would have happened." The bearded man said.

"Your fault Master Obi-wan it is not. Clouded we were, the dark side too powerful. Last of the Jedi are we. Prepare for the future we must."

"Yes Master Yoda." Obi-wan said obediently.

"Master I may be. But my friend you are. Yoda shall you call me." Jedi Master Yoda said softly.

"Thank you Yoda. It means a lot. More than you can imagine. But are you sure sending little Leia with Bail Organa was wise?"

"Hm. Wise it is. Smart it is not. Large risk we take in sending her with Bail, but best for job I think he is."

"I suppose." Obi-wan looked thoughtful for a moment. "Should I train Luke on Tattooine?"

"Train him you shall not. Until time it is, you shall wait."

"But how will I know when it is time?" The young Master asked exasperatedly.

"Know will you, when need to know you do. The force shall guide you. Yes. The force."

"Very well Mast-Yoda."

"Take him to me you will. When time it is you shall know. On planet farthest from Coruscant shall I go."

"But Yoda. That solar system is largely undiscovered and the inhabitants of the only known planet to have sentient life, is not even knowledgeable of happenings outside their galaxy. We do not even know if the inhabitants are friendly!" Obi-wan said trying to dissuade his friend from going.

"Go I must. Tells me to, the force does. Die I will, if stay here I do."

"Very well. I should be going, if I do not want to arrive too late at Tattooine, I'll watch over the boy."

"Good. Yes, very good. Wish you luck in your endeavor I do." Something akin to pain flashed across the face of the little Master, but it was gone in a moment. He didn't get many force visions anymore, and with the Sith now in control, it would be near impossible to have a force vision. But even before the Sith came to power, Yoda knew Obi-wan's fate, the pieces just didn't fit until now.

"And I too Master Yoda. Farewell." With a swift sweep of his robe-like cloak he swept baby Luke up from his crib and exited the room.

"Farewell my friend. Miss you I will." With that Yoda made his own preparations, hopefully within a month's time he would arrive on the planet in the largely unknown galaxy. The planet Earth.

A/N: How was it? I don't really care if no one likes it, but I'll continue to write it, reviews are nice though. No Harry in this chapter, next chapter for sure. Very short chapter I know, but most of the chapters in this will be short, but once this is over all the stories after will be much longer in chapters and in chapter length. Hope you enjoyed, and if you like you can click the little button below.


	2. Chapter 1: Harry

A/N: Second chapter. Sorry it took so long, been really busy with school. Lots of big projects are due soon, so until late December I will not write as much, once my finals and end of year projects are done, then I'll begin writing more. I believe another chapter besides this one will be available sometime this week, however do not hold me to it. No Yoda in this chapter, but return he does in next. Harry is this. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: go to prologue.

Harry Potter: Padawan

Chapter 1: Harry

In the history of the world named Earth there have been many famous people. It just so happens that one of the most famous people alive lived in a small little town of Surrey England. The street was Privet Drive and the famous person lived in house number four. Many people saw him, but not many knew the truth, occasionally weird looking men and women dressed in large robes or other weird clothes would come up to this famous person and shake his hand. This person became famous when he was only a year old, and was famous for defeating one of the darkest men of all time. At this very moment, the famous person was only three years old.

The Dursleys. That was the name of the family that harbored the famous Harry Potter. The Dursleys were not the kindest people you could ever meet. For some reason they really hated their nephew, their nephew was Harry Potter.

Harry Potter was a small malnourished, and skinny little boy, and the lightning shape scar on his forehead labeled him as a freak to most of the other students. To his aunt and uncle, it meant that the truth about what they were related to, could be found out. And they would do anything to stomp the freakishness out of him.

Harry Potter had arrived on the doorstep of Number 4 Privet Drive a little over two years ago, and only one person seemed to see how he was brought, but this person yelling out 'There Be Giants!' doesn't do much to raise the kindred spirits of a mans heart. He only remembered a motorcycle and a huge man at least ten feet tall, but everyone knew that was impossible. The man was old Winston Church and he was deaf, and his eye sight was leaving quick. He was yelling out he saw a giant for over two weeks before he stopped saying it and when asked he would now look at you oddly. Harry sometimes was sent over to Mr. Church's house when the Dursleys left and went on vacation.

Mr. Church was one person who actually allowed Harry to have fun, and never called him a freak, but he ended up passing away not more than a month ago. People said it was a heart attack, but they never figured out why his face looked so fearful and surprised. Two weeks later an old lady by the name of Arabella Figg moved into the now vacant house. Harry had gone over once and hated it. All she would do was look and talk about cats, one of the pictures on her wall was strange though. It was strange because Harry could have sworn he saw it move.

Another odd thing happened, when Aunt Petunia had took her little Dudders or Dudley as his real name was(a rather obtuse boy) to the toy store. Harry had been sent to the house of the new lady and could have sworn as he and his aunt were heading to the door, that the old women had been talking to someone, but when they knocked and the cat-lady opened the door no one else was there. The cat-lady as Harry called her, claimed she had been talking to Mr. Tibbles, and for a moment Aunt Petunia seemed hesitant to drop him off with her. She eventually gave in and left him there until after shopping, Harry was again bored and again fearful, as Mr. Dribbles had a habit of jumping at him.

Right now he was asleep in his cupboard under the stairs where he lived at the Dursleys. When he had first been thrown in the cupboard he had been terrified, but as time went by he learned to enjoy it. The cupboard was full to the brim with spiders, and there was even a single snake. Harry had learned around when he turned three that he could speak to both of the species of creatures and made friends with the snake and a few of the spiders. They would warn him whenever Vernon was coming.

Vernon Dursley the 'king' of the Dursley household despised little Harry with a vengeance. Whenever something odd happened like a glass being in one spot and then disappearing and appearing in another(like Vernon's car keys) he would earn a beating. When Harry went for his first haircut his aunt had had him get it short, not that he cared, but he didn't like it. The next day his hair was back to the normal length. He earned a beating for that too.

His uncle had just beat him not more than an hour or two ago and he had a large bruise around his eye and his arms were black and blue. He had a slightly cut lip, and his back stung from the marks of the belt being hit across his back. The reason this time was because he had saved himself from being run over, by jumping in the air. Normally this would not have earned him a beating and he would just not get any food for a week, but this time, this time it was different.

When Harry had jumped out of the way of the incoming car his little three year-old self did something truly amazing. He had managed to jump **over** the car. Unfortunately for him there were many witnesses, he had been dragged back inside and then his uncle had beat him. At this time he was sleeping as were all the inhabitants of Privet Drive, and thus no one saw the odd object coming from space and hitting the ground in the backyard of the home of the Dursleys.

(&)

"BOY! Get up!" Harry dimly heard the voice of his uncle shout at him.

Harry rolled off his small cushion, for that was all the Dursley's had given him to use as a bed, and winced in pain. His bruises hurt, he was sure he had broken something, and a large black bump was forming on the side of his face, a little away from his eye socket.

Harry unwillingly opened the door to his cupboard and peered out, he met face to face with Vernon Dursley.

"Boy! Your aunt and I are taking Dudley to the doctor, Mrs. Figg is unfortunately not available, and in no way will Marge come over. Therefore we're leaving you here, alone. You shall not touch anything or you shall face the sever repercussions of your actions." He paused for a moment before speaking again. "Behave or get a beating." Vernon Dursley said all this threateningly. Little Harry however did not understand half of what was said, but nodded.

"Yes. Uncle Vernon." Harry said quietly. He did not realize his error until the hand whipped across his face.

"Did I say you could speak Boy?" Harry whimpered. "You shall not talk unless I say. You can nod all you want, I don't believe half of it. When Dudley wakes up, we'll go."

Harry nodded quickly, trying not to show how much he was in pain, Vernon hated weaklings, the first time his son had cried because of something trivial he had slapped him across the face. It was strange, but Vernon seemed to only tolerate fake crying, as actual crying seemed to infuriate him for some reason.

Vernon took one last glance at his nephew before heading upstairs, a little over an hour later the Dursley's left, and Harry left in the house by himself. Or so he thought.

A/N: Yoda in next chapter, the two meet. I'm just letting you know ahead of time, some things I write that seem not all that important, may be more important later on in the story, or the sequels. Remember this story is a prequel to a large series which will be out as soon as this is over. I thank all my wonderful reviewers. 20 reviews Wow, never expected that many, thanks. As for most of the questions, wait and see, I'm not spoiling anything. Thanks again, and for fellow turkey day followers Happy Thanksgiving!


End file.
